Yu Yu Hakusho Holiday Special
by AnimeGmr101
Summary: See how the Gang spends Christmas with their friends. (Has author inserts and a very good reason why it's late) Rated K for Yusuke's language. Hope you enjoy!


Holiday Special

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters in this One-Shot.

A/N: Happy Holidays Everyone! Alright, the writers I've asked to be in this story will be under the names I've given them. Here they are: Kuro-nii-chan is Hime, Black Dragon Valkyrie is Kuro, Girl of Darkness10 is Yami, little. ashyangel is Angel, and well I'm in it too an I'll be known as Aiko. Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

-Genkai's Temple, A Week Before Christmas-

It was snowing in Japan, signaling it was nearing Christmas Day! The streets were filled with colorful lights and the bare trees filled with the fallen snow on its branches, snow covered the country like a blanket. Houses were filled with decorations and Christmas Trees, with colorful ornaments and a star or angel on the top. Kids were building snowmen, making snow angels, or having snowball fights. Plus, it wasn't too different for the Spirit Detectives. The Detectives and their friends had met up in Genkai's temple because Keiko and Botan called them there mainly they were spending the holidays there.

Kurama's parents and brother were stuck in a blizzard while they were visiting a relative, Atsuko was stuck because she was too tipsy to drive and had to stay in a hotel, the Kuwabara family were away in America, and Keiko's parents were home, sick because of the cold tempuratures. So basically, the whole gang was staying, even Kiyoshi, Kaname, Kaito, Yanagizawa, and Kido. Even their demon friends as well!

"Alright listen up!" shouted Botan, getting everyone's attention.

"We need to make Genkai's Temple look like a Christmas Wonderland! Since Genkai doesn't have any lights, ornaments, a tree, or any of the others, we need to split up and get them!" Hime explained to the group.

"Jin, Aiko, and Kuronue, you guys get the lights. Hiei, Yukina, and Kuro go get the tree. Kurama, Touya, and Angel, you guys go get the ornaments. Kiyoshi, Kaname, and Yami you guys get the garlands and the mistltoe, and the rest of you get the yard decorations!" Botan excitedly ordered.

"This'll be good, I guess." muttered Aiko, crossing her arms.

* * *

-Later: With Jin, Aiko, and Kuronue-

"Hey, lass, how about 'his box 'ere?" yelled Jin as he sat on a box of house lights.

"That's a nice set of lights right?" Kuronue asked, Aiko, who was looking at another box.

"Yep, and it comes with every other color too! Plus it's on sale!" Aiko explained, giving a bright smile.

So the trio bought the lights, though, Jin was almost way too excited, he nearly dropped the box. Luckily Kuronue caught it, and Aiko had to scold Jin for a bit. After a bit Jin apologizsed and the trio was going back to Genkai's.

* * *

-With Hiei, Yukina, and Kuro-

"Hiei come on! You're the one who's always in the trees! At least help!" shouted Kuro as Yukina went to look for a tree.

"Hn," stated Hiei, not really enjoying the tree hunt.

"Hiei," Kuro warned in a scary voice, "YOU BETTER HELP US FIND A DAMN TREE OR ELSE I'LL SLIT YOU THROAT WHILE YOU FUCKING SLEEP!"

Hiei just glared at the girl harshly, as if he was taunting her to try, but knowing Kuro, when she threats, she means it.

"Hn, fine," Hiei said, walking off to find a tree.

Kuro sighed heavily. She knew Hiei can be a pain, but that's Hiei for you. Hard headed, stubborn, cold, yet he was like that because of his hard life. Kuro then walked off to go find a tree, sometimes stumbling over her thoughts. Looks like she'll have to apologize.

* * *

-With Kurama, Touya, and Angel-

"Alright, we need to find three boxes of different kinds of ornaments in them. Shuichi, any ideas on what we might find?" Angel asked the fox demon.

"Hmmmm, well we could just see if the store has like Angel ornaments or maybe glass snowflake ornaments. Then maybe we can look for the star and round ornaments." Kurama suggested.

"Makes sense, at least the tree will look nice." she said.

"Indeed," replied the red head.

"Well what are we waiting for! Let's go find them." Touya told them.

"Last one to find them has to lug them up the temple stairs!" yelled Angel, racing off to find the needed ornaments.

"HEY!" shouted Touya, racing off too, not wanting to lug the boxes.

* * *

-With Kiyoshi, Kaname, and Yami-

"Alright Keiko and Botan said to get the Red and Green Garlands, and a simple mistltoe." Yami told the two former enemies, reading off the little list that Keiko gave them.

"Not the ones for being fancy, eh?" asked Kaname, or Sniper.

"They knew Genkai would want things to be simple, just hope that Chu doesn't get too drunk is good enough for her." she answered.

"Let's just get it over with." Kiyoshi said, already getting stressed out.

* * *

-A Week After All the Chaos of Shopping For Decorations and Gifts: AKA Christmas Eve-

It was still snowing, but it was a lot more colder than a week ago. The only people who didn't mind were Yukina, Hiei, Touya, and Kuro.

Some of the gang were just walking up the stairs, when Yusuke got hit in the back of the head by a snowball.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" yelled the Detective.

The gang heard laughing in the trees and without warning a snowball hits Hiei in the face. A few other snowballs hit Kurama, Jin, and Kaname. The gang looked into the trees to see Kuro, Angel, Yami, Hime, and Aiko laughing at the boys below, wearing Mrs. Clause dresses, hats, red and green leggings, and brown dress shoes.

"OH THAT'S IT!" Yusuke yelled, hurling a snowball, which connected with Kuro's face.

"Uh oh, why did you do that Urameshi!" said Kuwabara, shaking in his shoes already.

The snow on Kuro's face melted, revealing her angered face. She snagged some snow from the branches and threw it at Yusuke. But Yusuke had dodged it and it hits Shishiwakamaru in the face instead. Keiko, Botan, Shizuru, Genkai, Yukina, and Koenma came out to see what was all the ruckus, but a snowball hits Koenma. A nervous Shishiwakamaru steps back as the Prince of Spirit World returned fire and it hits its target, Shishi.

"This means WAR!" yelled Shishi, throwing one back at Koenma, but hits Shizuru instead.

Kuro, still ticked, throws a random snowball and it lands on Kuwabara's face.

The five girls jump from the trees and attack the boys with snowballs, heck, Hiei decided to get revenge and hits Kuro and Hime with snowballs. Botan dumped a lot of snow down Kaname's jacket and Kiyoshi bombarded Kaito with fast shooting snowballs. Yusuke chased Keiko since she dumped snow on his head. Kuro chased Hiei around with a big pile of snowballs in her arms. Aiko, Angel, and Hime got Jin's hoodie full of snow and dumped on his head, and Yami was chasing Kuronue with a giant snowball, which the bat demon fails to dodge and gets buried under it, sticking his head through the top of the snowball. Yukina, Shizuru, and Koenma were chasing Chu, Suzuki, Rinku, Genkai and Kuwabara with snowballs. And, Kurama was kinda upside down in a tree shivering because Kido and Yana tied him up and dumped snow under his shirt and jacket, then someone cuts his binds and falls head first in the snow, getting revenge by tossing one at Yusuke.

* * *

-After the 'War'-

The soaked Yu Yu Gang slumped wherever they can in the living room of the temple. Yusuke, Jin and Chu on the ground, Hiei on the window sill, Kurama, Touya, and Koenma on the couch, Hime, Kuro, and Yami sitting against the wall, Shishi, Suzuki, and Botan in some chairs, and the rest were sitting somewhere in the living room. The lights that everyone got and the Christmas Tree, already decorated, were brightly shining through the night, and tomorrow, the Yu Yu gang will wake up to presents and maybe something more.

* * *

-Christmas Day-

It was Christmas Morning, and the whole Yu Yu Gang woke up with Yukina cooking, because of her habit of waking up early. Under the tree there were a whole lot of presents. Almost instantly, Yusuke and Kuwabara went off to go grab their presents and hand out everyone else's. After some of them ripped open their wrapping paper, Botan and Aiko noticed something.

"Hey Yusuke-nii, Keiko, look up." Aiko said with a sly smile.

Yusuke and Keiko looked up to see the misltoe above them, they both blushed madly.

"Pucker up you two." Botan urged, with her cat face on.

Both blushing still, Yusuke and Keiko kissed. Kuwabara, Jin, and Chu cat called, Botan, Kuro, and Yami whistled, Yukina, Aiko, Angel, and Hime 'awwed', and Koenma, Kurama, and Kuronue clapped, the rest just stared. When the two stopped, their blush was now tornado red.

Until Shizuru said, "So what about New Years?"

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry this came out late! My computer crashed on me and well, I guess you know the rest. Anyway, hope you like this and HAPPY LATE CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY 2014!


End file.
